


Kids/Family AU / Ride or die

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: "Ok, Katie. Nines and I are gonna take you home with us if you want." He couldn't imagine how terrible it had been to watch her family slowly die.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Rarepair Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Kids/Family AU / Ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> Ah there is character death in this but its very sweet. But like it hurt my heart to write. Anyway, day 6 of rarepair week!

They never expected it to be like this, or for this to even happen. They had talked, of course, but even then they had planned for the possibility to be years away. After all, they lived far longer than humans, so they were in no rush.

"Nines," Connor mumbles, looking up at him. A young girl was curled up in his lap, dried blood splattered on her face and clothes.

They had been working on a case involving a family killer. The suspect, Isabel Ray, had been killing families where one of the family members was an android. There was always a kid but they always died with the family.

The crimes were gruesome too, the family cut open when still alive and the rest of the family watched.

They had gotten to the Palmer's house in just enough time to save their young daughter, Katherine. Nines hadn't even hesitated to shoot Isabel.

Katherine had screamed and kicked out, trying to get away, but thankfully Connor had calmed her down. She had clung to Connor after that. If someone tried to move her she'd start screaming.

She didn't have any family and she'd go into the system if no family friends stepped forward. Connor had a different plan.

Nines sighed and looked at the two before giving a small nod. "I'll figure it out." With that, he went over to the social worker.

"Hey, Katherine?" He asked, brushing her long hair away from her face.

"Katie." She mumbled.

"Ok, Katie. Nines and I are gonna take you home with us if you want." He couldn't imagine how terrible it had been to watch her family slowly die.

She looked up at him, face expressionless as she nodded. The lack of emotions was worse than anything he'd seen.

They got her home, even if home wasn't much. It was a small place close to the dpd. They had two rooms, and now Connor was really glad for that.

Katie had followed them silently, not even reacting when they got her cleaned up. Nines made up the bed for her and once ready she slowly went to sleep.

Connor sat on the couch and Nines reached out to hold his hand. "We'll figure this out."

"I know, but she's human. You know what that means… unless something happens in the field," he trails off.

Nines hums and pulls Connor in close. Whatever happens, they'll figure it out together.

"Connor! Stop!" Katie giggled trying to run away. Connor easily picked her up, swinging her around slightly. The giggles just got louder.

"Never! The tickle monster never rests." Connor laughs, poking at her sides. She squeals and runs straight into Nine's.

Nines looks at them before putting a protective arm around her, "I'll protect you from the monsters."

Katie looks up at him and grins. Nines and Connor share a look before Nines starts to tickle her sides.

"Not fair!" She squeals. Connor and Nines laugh as they chase her around the house.

Nines pulls Katie into a hug. She was shorter than both of them even now, but she had grown so much. "I'm proud of you kiddo."

Katie wipes at her eyes as she clings onto him. "Do you think my mom…" she trails off.

Connor smiles sadly and fixes her cap. "I'm sure they are all extremely proud." Katie nods and tears fall down her face, but her smile is peaceful.

"Graduating from high school is huge, but I know you have so much in front of you," Connor says, pulling her into a hug.

A few of her friends come over and pose for pictures.

They watch as Katie grows old. It's odd seeing your child grow up while you stay the same. They are there for her when she goes through breakups, or when she marries the man of her dreams.

They are there when she gets diagnosed with cancer and they are there whenever she asks them to come with for appointments.

They are there when she visits her family's grave and when she tells them she's in remission.

They are there when she announces her pregnancy, and both of them cry. Nines may never admit to it, though.

They stay the same as she grows older. They stay the same as Hank passes and a few other officers die. They stay the same as her child is born.

They stay the same as Katie gets cancer again, and they are there when she passes.

Connor and Nines have a long talk and decide to keep living and do whatever they can to help their grandchild and their great-grandchildren.

Neither one of them excepted to have a family, not like this. But neither one of them would give it up.

When they decide it's time they tell their family and they have a get-together. They go through their memories of their family and they cry. But they are both ready.

[Systems shut down in 10 seconds]

"I love you," Connor mumbles, pulling back the skin to press their hands together.

[Systems shut down in 8 seconds]

"I love you too," Nines says, a small smile on his face.

[Systems shut down in 6 seconds]

They share their memories and feelings one last time.

[Systems shut down in 2 seconds]

Their foreheads press together as they close their eyes.

Who knows what will happen afterward, but whatever happens they will be together.

[Systems shut down in 0 seconds]

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
